This invention relates to new and novel chimney cleaning apparatuses.
As is well known, chimneys require cleaning at periodic intervals to remove substances collected on the inner surface thereof due to incomplete combustion. Such is particularly true of wood and coal stoves in view of the combustion inefficiency thereof and a hazard from chimney fires is created in the event that the collected substance is not removed. It is customary to remove such collected substance by brushes or other means whereby the removed substance falls to a lower point for collection. Such cleaning functions must be accomplished without a fire in the heating unit.
Many units now comprise fireplace inserts which include a stove-like member installed in a conventional fireplace and which use the fireplace flue as the draft for the stove. Cleaning the chimney in those cases involving inserts usually requires that the insert be removed since otherwise the substance cleaned from the chimney will drop down and collect behind the insert and create extreme danger from fire in the event the collected substance should become ignited.